Osaka's Predicament
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Request, Osaka x Chiyo] Osaka feels misunderstood and lonely. Chiyo feels insignificant. ONESHOT, song by Gorillaz Every Planet We Reach is Dead, Implied drug use. for Mikau102389.


**Osaka's Predicament**

_Written for Mikau-san_

**Disclaimer!:** I don't own Azumanga Daioh or "Every Planet We Reach Is Dead". They're owned by Kiyohiko Azuma and the Gorillaz aka Jamie Hewlett and some other guy called Damon… love them guys.

**Pairing:** Osaka/Chiyo

_I lost my leg like I lost my way  
So no loose ends  
Nothing to see me down  
How are we going to work this out?_

Ayumu Kasuga's life had not been an easy one. Ever since the beginning it had been difficult but through it all she had enthusiasm. When her father left her mother for everything she had been doing, form her violent tantrums to her 'dealings' in the city, she still giggled, acting goofy to try and cheer her mother up, only to get snapped at. When the apartment began to fill with a dizzying smoke emitted from her mother's mouth, she still smiled, still played, less because of the tired state it put her in. When her mother started bringing the source of the smoke home as food rather than the needed nutrition she sought as a toddler she still joked. When her mother started to blame her for their miserable life, she had only her dreams.__

Dreams aren't bad, I had turned back  
I love the gun  
But God only knows it's  
Getting hard to see the sun coming through

Despite how her interesting dreams sometimes scared her, she enjoyed them as a child enjoyed candy or toys. Most thought of her as naïve and she was to an extent. They also thought she was stupid – this was untrue. The seemingly random, unrelated things she spoke of in her quiet, lazy-enthusiastic voice were in fact just more intelligent than the average minds of her friends (Yes, even Tomo and Kagura) could comprehend. She was probably the deepest soul with a mind far beyond the years of her body.

Despite her misunderstood wisdom, there were times when she wanted to devolve into an adult. To use violence to solve her many unspoken problems, loving the horror story antagonists. She was accused of being sadistic and mentally unstable by some for that reason. _'Ah… no one understands…'_

Not even Chiyo Mihama, grade school genius, could comprehend the strange antics and words of Ayumu Kasuga. She wondered if the child prodigy even remembered her name. She barely remembered it anymore… only her adopted parents ever called her it and even they tended to nickname her.

No one knew her and it made her unhappy… unlike Sakaki, the one everyone sought but did not know, she could not hide her feelings.

_  
I love you...  
But what are we going to do?_

Chiyo Mihama, her best friend and her first friend in her entire life. She was the reason her dreams were so much fun. Her pig-tails were so cute yet so evil. That was one reason many thought her mad. The reason they were evil though was this – because of those pig-tails and her size Chiyo was treated like a little girl which she was not despite many of the students (and fans of AzuDai). She blamed Sakkai for the sake of having a reason to get mad at the girl, blaming her for Chiyo's shortness. She was like Tomo in that aspect, making her and Kagura her second closest friends.

Tomo, however, was mean. She was inconsiderate, bossy, loud, and mean. It wouldn't work out. Besides, it was clear to see who Tomo's eyes were on. They made a way better couple anyway, Osaka decided.

Kagura was kind, and Osaka had a huge crush on her once too but Osaka would've never been able to keep up with her or Tomo. She needed someone more laid-back, someone calmer. (A.N: It killed me btw to write non Osaka/Kagura like that (sweat drop))

Someone more like Chiyo-chan.__

Picture I'm a dreamer  
I'll take you deeper  
Down to the sleepy glow

Chiyo was in every one of Osaka's dreams because as much as she wanted to e with Chiyo, the girl was after Sakaki. Ms. Fucking Wonderful Sakaki. Osaka was too nice to go out of her way to be mean in the way Kaorin went out of her way to drool but she did occasionally tease Sakaki's rack and occasionally bring up the height thing, although it no longer ailed Chiyo, much to her disappointment.

By dreaming of sweet little Chiyo-chan, it was almost as if she was trying to share the fun of her dreams with her. Yet the dreams where removing the evil pig-tails killed her beloved redhead was too much. It was that night where she seriously began to think something was horribly wrong with herself.

Then on New Years Morning she met with Chiyo's hearty giggled and angelic smiling face and she felt relieved again. _  
_

_Time is a low..  
Don't you know?  
What are we going to do?_

But Chiyo loved Sakaki. Nothing will ever guide the Angel's attention form the Goddess to the air-headed ugly duckling. __

When you go back  
All the second selfless days

"Miss Osaka?" The unforeseen genius blinked and saw all of her friends (plus Kaorin who was snuggling on a confused Sakaki's arm and Chihiro with Ouyama, the only male in class with a name worth remembering) staring at her with surprised glances.

Tomo pointed looking shaken. "Y-YOU LIKE CHIYO!?!?!?!"

"What?" Osaka's eyes widened and she sunk backwards. "Where did… how…?"

Sakaki sighed, "Osaka… you were talking about your mother… and your dreams Chiyo-chan." She decided not to complicate things for her poor friend by bringing up the teasing.

Chiyo with her head hung slowly approached Ayumu. She swallowed hard, _'No… Ah dun wanna be rejected agin'!!!'_

_  
You're in love with her_

'"_Miss Osaka, I'm sorry but I love someone else… you know that. You're my friend but that's all. I'm very sorry." Go ahead and say it Chiyo-chan… you're gonna I know ya are.'_

_  
I want to see you again_

'_Please, Chiyo-chan… dun leave me… Ah dun wanna loose you too…'_

_  
I love you..._

'_Ah love ya… Chiyo… Ah wanna stay witcha…'_

_  
But what are we going to do?_

To the surprise of many, Chiyo wrapped her tiny arms around the taller girl. The space cadet's teary, cocoa-colored eyes opened. "Huh?" She watched at the droplets fell into the girls red hair like the Heavens' tears or melted snow. The pig-tails in all there well-known glory sparkled with the wetness of her tears.

Chiyo smiled that precious, priceless smile of hers. "Miss Osaka! You really… don't think I'm a little kid?"

Osaka frowned, shaking her head rapidly then blinked and she saw the tiny girl hopping up and down on her toes, seemingly trying to reach her. Osaka smiled when she got the idea, leaning down despite the pain on her back, bringing her pale lips to Chiyo's lively, soft ones. They didn't seem to notice the hectic reactions in the background at all.


End file.
